Your guardian angel
by darisu-chan
Summary: He'll always love her. He'll always protect her. He'll always be her guardian angel. TakumaxOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight, it's Matsuri Hino's work, although I do own a Kaname pillow.

**Author's note: **This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, so I hope you like it. Please review and no flames!

This story is set on the last chapters of the manga, so they are minor spoilers. Some characters are OC, but it's all for the sake of the story. I included my OC character Bara; to know her more here's some info about her and what they think of her. Hope you enjoy it!

Name: Bara Tsuru

Age: In the beginning 16, in this story 17.

Looks: Brunette, brown eyes, wavy hair, Yuuki's height.

Personality: She's warmer than most of vampires, that's why they bother her saying she's a human in disguise. She loves singing and she's very affectionate. She's shy at first, but then she's really open. She's funny and she's an otaku, just like Takuma. She hasn't ever drunk human blood.

BFF: Rima, Yuuki, Ruka, Akatsuki, Aidou and Shiki.

BF: Takuma Ichijo.

Enemy: Sara.

Family story: Only child. Her family is related to the Kurans, so she is Yuuk, Kaname and Shiki's cousin. Her family also has good relations with the Ichijo family.

What they think of her:

Takuma: I love her! She's the reason of why I'm still alive. She's my everything.

Ruka: She's my bff! Thanks to her I forgot about Kaname and gave Akatsuki a chance.

Yuuki: We're friends! We always talked at Cross Academy, and when I became a vampire she helped me a lot.

Kaname: I like her. The best option for Takuma-kun.

Hanabusa: She's quite with. I like teasing her, but every time I do that, Ichijo-san throws me his manga.

Rima: She's cool. I like her, even though she's like my opposite.

Senri: Ichijo-san and she make a wonderful couple, just like Rima and me.

Akatsuki: She's nice to be with. Thanks to her, Ruka and I are together.

Seiren: She's friendly with me, just like Ichijo-san.

Zero: She's the only vampire that hasn't caused problems.

Sara: I hate her!

Your guardian angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Takuma couldn't help but feel lonely. He was trapped with Sara and couldn't see _her._ Yes her, she was everything for him, the only reason of why he was brave enough to kill his grandfather, the only reason why he survived after that incident.

Sara didn't help him either; she always talked about how it would be too difficult for him to go back, how everybody would be searching him; but deep down he knew that it was all a lie: she wanted him to stay with him and never go back with Bara.

- I miss you Bara-chan. –

Takuma whispered watching the flowers of Sara's garden and hearing the birds singing happily. It had passed a whole year since he last saw her, and he missed her so much it was unbearable.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Suddenly he remembered the last time he talked to Bara. Both were struggling with the Level E vampires that were sent by Rido Kuran. Everybody was frightened an angry, after all he wanted to kill the Kuran princess, Kaname's precious sister. In the confusion, one of those vampires almost hit Bara hard enough to kill her, in that moment Takuma realized how fragile she was, and in one second he could have lost her forever. That was when he knew he had to protect her and always be there for her, so he went to kill Ichiou.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Something lightened him that day: he received an invitation from Kaname to go to a ball, and Takuma knew Bara would be there. Sara decided to let him go, with the condition they'll go together.

At the party.

Takuma couldn't find Bara anywhere, he felt like he could just screamed out her name and see if she ever came. He also felt a bunched of stares piercing his head, but no one were his friends.

As he kept walking he found Rima and Shiki, who kept staring at him with surprised written in their faces, which was really weird to see both of them showing any feelings at all. In less than a second both were at each side of Takuma expecting him to say something.

- Haven't seen you in a while. – Takuma said and then he smiled to both of them.

- Ichijo-san, we were so worried about you! – Rima said while hugging him, even though Shiki didn't like it, he accepted it and hugged Takuma too.

- Where have you been, Ichijo-san? – Shiki asked.

- I can't tell you, but now I know Kaname-kun knows everything! – Takuma exclaimed and chuckle a bit.

- Yeah, that's my cousin. – Shiki said really proud of his family.

- Cousin? Oh, that's right. Kaname-kun and Yuuki-chan are your cousins, aren't they? –Takuma said laughing again, but Shiki, and even Rima could tell those weren't real laughter, he was longing for someone.

- I'll go for something to drink; I'll be back in a minute. – Rima announced before leaving them to talk.

- You haven't seen her yet, right Ichijo-san? – Shiki asked.

- Not yet, I haven't known anything about her in a whole year. Do you know something about her, Shiki-kun? – Takuma asked with longing in his heart.

- Not really. The last time I saw her she said something about talking with Kaname-sama and following Seiren-san. –

- Oh… Did she ask for me? – Takuma said, although he already knew the answer.

- No, but I know she wanted to ask Kaname-sama if you were alright. –

- Really?! – Takuma smiled.

- That's right. Now go and find her, I think she's here somewhere. – Shiki said. – Besides, I need to find Rima. –

- So, you and Rima? – Takuma asked with curiosity.

- Sort of, we still are seeing what will happen. – Shiki said before he left Takuma alone.

He watched from the distance many couples dancing, kissing, laughing and hugging each other. He deeply missed doing that stuff with Bara. He pictured her in his mind: Her bright brown eyes, her wavy and bright brown hair, her sweet pink lips, that smile that could melt everything away.

In the middle of the room he saw something unexpected: Ruka and Kain where slow dancing really close to each other and looking into each other's eyes lovingly. He missed that emotion.

- So, here you were, Takuma-kun. – A voice said a voice he knew very well.

- Oh, Kaname-kun!I haven't seen you in a while. – Takuma said and smiled.

- Yes, a year to be exactly. Anyways I wanted to introduce you someone. –

- Really? Who? –

- I can't tell you. –

- Oh, Come on! I want to know! –

- Be patient, Takuma-kun. Just go in the room that is on the right. – Kaname said getting a little bit upset.

- Ok Ok, I'll go. –

With that, Takuma headed to that room just wanting to know who was in there.

- Hi! I'm here. – He said while adjusting to the obscure room.

- Takuma-kun? – Someone said with a soft voice.

His heart skipped a beat or two when he recognized the owner of that beautiful voice.

- Bara-chan? Is it you?! – He exclaimed when his eyes saw the gorgeous girl that was in front of him.

Bara was wearing a red dress with gloves the same color and pretty silver heels; her hair was curly and a part was down, while the other was higher.

- Yes – She breathed slowly watching him intensely.

In what was less than a millisecond, Takuma run to her and kissed her passionately. That was their first kiss like that, before they were pecks or short kisses. For the first time, Takuma explored her mouth and tasted her sweet savor, it was intoxicating. In a moment, he was carrying her bridal style and he then dropped her on the couch that was in the room.

Her arms were around his neck, one of her hands touching his golden hair. He had his arms around her waist and then they move to her hips.

They had to separate to have some air; both were blushing like crazy and were staring into each other's eyes, until Bara broke the silence.

- Ichijo-san, what we are doing is wrong. – Bara said with sadness in her voice.

- Call me Takuma! – Takuma said.

- But Ichijo-san I can't! – She said louder.

- Why?! – He demanded getting angry.

- Because Sara-san loves you! – She finally said.

- Bara. – He couldn't say anything but her name.

- Really, it'll be best if we took different ways, after all you're with her now. – She said trying to stop tears from falling.

- How can you say that?! – He said getting even sadder.

- Because it's true! – Bara couldn't find any more strength and began crying.

- Oh my god, Bara! You're my true love, my heart! Please don't throw that away! – He said trying not to cry too.

- What? Did you just say I'm your? – She couldn't finish, she was interrupted by a kiss, even more passionate than the last one.

- I'm afraid, Takuma. – She said, and Takuma heard his name came out of her mouth, it sounded wonderful.

- Don't be afraid, I'll always be your guardian angel. –He told her.

- Bara, I'm here for you, always. Please don't walk away. – He begged her.

- I can't, even if I wanted to. – Bara said, before throwing herself to Takuma´s arms.

They stood that way for a long time until, this time, Takuma broke the silence.

- Bara-chan, there's something I've always wanted to ask you. – Takuma said getting a bit nervous.

- What is it? – She said looking into his eyes.

He then kneeled down and took out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

- Bara Tsuru, will you do me the honor to be my wife? – He asked looking at her. She smiled and began crying.

- Yes! – She exclaimed crying even more.

- But, why are you crying? – Takuma said worried.

- These are tears of joy, Takuma! – She said while kissing him.

In the kiss, Takuma slipped the ring on Bara's finger and then he spun her through the air.

- Well then, let's get calling you Bara Ichijo. – He said.

- There's a problem, we can't get married yet, I'm 17 and I need to be 18 to get married. – Bara said matter-of-factly.

- That's ok, I'll wait for you a year more. – He said and then they kissed again.

One year later:

The whole next year was full of weddings: first was the royal winter wedding of Kaname and Yuuki, who had finally turned 18. In February Ruka and Akatsuki got married, of course after Akatsuki got Ruka pregnant.

On April, Takuma and Bara finally got married. Shiki and Kaname were Takuma's best mans and Ruka, Rima and Yuuki were Bara's maids. It was a beautiful wedding and everyone was happy.

Later, that same year, Rima and Senri got married too.

Two years later.

Takuma was in his studio reading a book, when two familiar voices called him.

- Daddy! –Said the first voice.

- Daddy! – Said the second one.

Those were his twins: Itsuki and Suki. Both had his blonde hair and green eyes, but in personality they resemble their mommy. Those were honeymoon babies, well, more exactly, they were conceived on Takuma and Bara's wedding night.

He smiled to his kids and picked them up.

- Where's your mommy? – He asked to them, even though he knew they couldn't speak well, so they only pointed into the couple's room.

- Oh, so there she is. – Takuma said.

He carried the children to his room and surprised his wife from behind.

- Takuma! You scared me! –

Takuma chuckled and kissed his wife.

- You're so cute, baby! – He told her and kissed her again.

They were interrupted by the sound of their kids laughing at them.

Their life together was beautiful.


End file.
